Do you see my Heart?
by KpopMakesOne
Summary: Eun Bit lives with her father, mother and younger brother in Seoul. She goes to school, but she is not the most popular girl there is and she only have two very good friends named Eun Soo and Yeon Woo. Eun Bit likes idolizing a person or a band and after she became friends with Eun Soo, who showed her the world of Kpop, Eun Bit has been into Kpop and more specifically Block B.
1. Chapter 1 A Ticket of a lifetime

Chapter 1

I have lived life while being buried in books and music. Even though my life would seem perfect, there is always something missing in my life. I have great parents, but they don't know the real me which is screaming from the inside. The only one who really knows me is me and for that I feel sorry for myself. When I felt down I always felt like I could rely on music, when I felt alone, because all I needed to do was to start my mp3 player and then a voice would soothe my troubling mind. These people behind the speakers couldn't see me or least of all hear me and I know that I couldn't meet them and they didn't know I even existed. Through all this it had always been okay that I couldn't see the people whose music I felt so deep in my soul, not until him anyway.

Even though I'm not popular in school and I always feel like an outsider, it doesn't matter, because I still got Eun Soo and Yeon Woo: My two best friends who stands with me through times when bad things seems to just crash at my feet. These two girls know me from top to bottom, though I never wanted to admit it. These two were the reason why I got pulled into a whole new world.

People here must know the world of Korean pop and the lifestyle change that happens after they do. I have known Eun Soo for 8 years now and I know of her obsession for Kpop and its idols, more specifically Block B and its idols. Eun Soo is a hardcore BBC and nobody should argue with her about it. Trust me I know, because I tried and she didn't talk to me for 3 weeks(good thing I made her forgive me in the end though)… but then who knew that after hearing about some idols for so many years, that suddenly you start to get your eyes up for who they really are and what they represents.

Even though I looked over Eun Soo shoulder sometimes when she watched Block B in MV's and stuff, I never really knew who they were until one day I told myself to simple watch an MV and see what all the commercial was about.

4 minutes with the MV "Freeze" and I was a goner. Their music is so different in some way, which makes them stand out from everyone else. The rapper was the one who got my attention the most and Zico became my favorite. Just like that he and Block B became the new idol I could watch and hear, but still only from afar.

Though that was going to change without me knowing at first and it all happened when Block B announced their comeback after a year and Eun Soo got tickets to their concert.

That event was going to change my world or more specific my heart forever…


	2. Chapter 2 The proud feeling BBC!

Chapter 2:

Eun Bit's P.O.V

It was early morning in school on a Friday and I wished the day would be over soon so I could enjoy some sparetime. Then out of nowhere Eun Soo ran to me and jumped up and down, confusing me with the silly act.

"What's happening?", I asked very confused.

"Ohh Eun Bit ah you are never going to believe what I've got in my hands right now", she said and sounding like a little kid who just got a new teddy bear.

"Well Eun Soo ah, then maybe you should quikly tell me, because your jumping is giving me a headache and the day have only just begone. So please just get it out of your systeme".

"Eun Bit ah don't be like that wenn I'm about to tell something that will also affect you."

Eun Soo made a dramatic draw of her hand and stood with two pieces of paper, which looked like some kind of tickets.

"This is tickets for Block B's comeback concert!", she yelled and my jaw hit the ground. I stood in a daze until Eun Soo shock me back to reality and we started giggling hysterically.

"What is all the commercial about?". We turned around and saw Yeon Woo standing in the doorway to our classroom.

"Eun Soo ah got tickets for Block B's concert and we are just prosessing it", I smiled. Yeon Woo looked at both of us. "You are just so silly over some band", she said and rolled her eyes.

Eun Soo looked her up and down. "Well Yeon Woo we both know, that you like Block B aka Kyung, but that you are still in denial because of a certain BtoB member and that you have yet to see the light of day. Don't worry though I have great patience with you and someday you will realise that I'm right", and with that Eun Soo let out a dramatic sign.

Yeon Woo strugged and turned around.

"Whatever", she said and walked into the classroom. Eun Soo tittered, took me by the arm, and together we walked to class. This day just jumped up a nough on my "best day ever" scale.

_Saturday night, two weeks later_

Eun Bit's POV

People were streaming together and fastly filling the concert rum. They were all loyal BBC's and I felt proud to be a part of tonight. I glanced at Eun Soo, who seemed just as excited as me.

Then the lights went out at all got black and an introduction video started playing on the big screen. Fans went crazy and cried out for the 7 main protagonists of this evening.

Suddenly something said "pop" and 7 people was shoot up on stage and I thought it was the most coolest thing I had ever seen and was afraid that my heart would burst from the jerk it gave in me and all the fans around us. Though nothing could prepare me for the heartjerk when the stage was aluminated in light and all 7 members stod before us, most likely enjoying the screams and visions of their fans. This crowd owned the word "BBC".

All of a sudden the lights went out and music started playing: It was the start of their new song 'Be the Light' and the crowd started screaming even louder, if that was even possible.

I stod like a rock, nailed to the floor, when I heard the first few words rush over the stage and down between the fans:

_It's dark and I can't see__  
__I put out my hand but only the wind clashes__  
__I don't know why but this place is strange__  
__I'm getting used to this misery__  
__I live like a shadow_

Zico's voice drifted to me and my eyes were on him.

"Isn't this awesome", Eun Soo screamed in my ear so I could hear her over the crowd. I nooded, but keept my anticipation to myself. Why did I act like this?

Eun Soo looked funny at me and pushed me lightly in the side.

"You look rigid, are you alright?", she asked me and I nooded with a little smile.

"Well then why don't you loosen up a little", she laughed and started singing together with the other fans.

I laughed and let my mind loose and felt only this very moment. I felt happy and started singing at the top of my lungs:

_Be the light__  
__Shine on my black and hidden heart__  
__Melt me from being frozen__  
__So that I'll be so dazzling__  
__That no one else can look at me_

The song ended and the rum interrupted in cheers. Block B had made their comeback and fulfilled the fans anticipations.

All of a sudden Eun Soo took me arm and lead me futher towards the stage.

"Come on, don't you wanna see them up close, so close that you will almost see their sweat", she said.

"OMG Eun Soo, that's just so gross", I laughed and followed her. When we were 5 feet from the stage we reached the lattice fence. This was as close as we could get, but this was the boundry between them and us.

They started singing "Freeze" and fans jumped up and down dancing with the beat. People moved and behavied in a way I only dared to do alone in my room where no one could see me give myself away to the music. They looked so free.

I focussed on the stage again and found Zico close to the edge, encouraging the fans to sing along. When the chorus came I sang along with the others closing my eyes for a second. I opened them again and found myself staring into the most warm and energetic eyes I had ever seen. This was the same eyes I knew so well from my posters and pictures and yet they were so different.

Then it just came to me -Zico is staring at me- and I turned my now red blushing face away.

"Oh God I think he saw me", I whispered to myself, but Eun Soo noticed and looked from me to Zico.

"Wow, he is staring you down", Eun Soo giggled and I smacked her on the arm, trying to look offended, but that was just to hide my embarrassment.

Just then I looked up on stage again, but the boys were bowing and started walking of the stage.

I faintly noticed the outline of Zico's back as he followed the other members behind stage and in that moment I think he took my heart with him as well.


	3. Chapter 3 Life takes a turn

Chapter 3

Zico's POV

The concert ended and my body felt high from the adrenalin. Nothing beats the feeling of standing on stage and hearing people screaming your name.

I looked around and saw the same joy in the other members' faces. They suddenly all looked up and at each other and an outbreak of screams, laughter, together with hugging each other and jumping up and dawn with joy.

I laughed, but my mind slowly started to zoom out of the conversation and my eyes sought towards the still visible fans and their screams. I walked to the back of the stage and peeked out behind the curtain, separating us backstage from the fans.

A tap on my shoulder brought me back to reality. I turned and found Kyung behind me.

"Come on Hyung what are you spacing out about? The Hyungs are waiting, so let's go", he said and walked towards the others.

_-Yeah Zico what are you spacing out about? Some girl… well newsflash buddy you see girls every day, so don't go get crazy thoughts like some teenage boy-_, I thought to myself and decided to enjoy this moment and forget _her_.

I erupted in screams and laughter while following the boys into the dressing room.

Eun Bit's POV

We walked outside and the chilling October air started toning down my blushing cheeks. Eun Soo and I both agreed, that this had been an unforgettable night.

I felt lightheaded as we stood and waited for Eun Soo's mother to pick us up. Eun Soo talked about the concert and everything regarding P.O. (of course).

"Did you see him Eun Bit ah, I mean who can look so hot with red hair and that voice blew me away! Tell me you heard it too!", she shrieking.

Only half of my attention was on Eun Soo, but she didn't notice and I just nodded my head and smiled. The other half of my attention was remembering a special pair of warm brown eyes.

And they stayed on my thoughts all the way home. When I later lay in my bed I almost felt like all my Block B posters became alive, but I shook my head and tried to still my heart. I had seen them, seen _him_, and that was enough. It was not like I would ever get to talk or stand face to face with him. I blew out a long breath at the thought, but dismissed it.

From today onwards he was just an idol and me a fan.

The next day at school was like any other day. The class was boring, even though I tried to pay attention to the teacher, but I hated math so it was almost impossible. Most of it sounded like 'blah blah blah'. I looked at Yeon Woo: she was writing everything down the teacher said and wrote on the black board.

_-Why don't I have her enthusiasm?-_ I thought to myself and signed.

Just then the teacher turned around towards the black board, Eun Soo's broad smile caught my eyes. She sat at the table a row next to mine, so I could easily see what she wanted me to see on her phone. It showed an article about Block B's comeback stage from last night.

The headline said:

**Block B brings down their comeback stage!**

The teacher turned around, facing us, and I turned my head away from the phone, but I smiled softly while pretending to take notes. Secretly I brought my hand to my side under the table and made a v-sign to Eun Soo.

When I arrived home after school I saw a car in our driveway. My mood turned up a notch when I saw it and hurried inside the house. In the living room my mother was talking to my aunt, who glanced up when I entered the room. We both smiled at each other and I ran to give her a hug.

After my mother, father and little sister, my aunt was my closets family and the one person I treasured the most. Immediately she started talking about why she was here.

"I finally got a new job and this one I'm so excited about", she smiled

"Really that's great Imo, what's it about?", I asked and she started talking. She told us her friend who had recommended her and that her new employees had thought she was perfect for the job.

I laughed and looked her up and down while she started telling us about the job interview. My aunt really needed this change in life. 5 years ago her husband had died in a car accident and they didn't have any children. My aunt wasn't looking like her 40 years and I really thought that she would have found someone else by now, but she still missed my uncle and so there had been no other men in her life. This new job would do her good.

Suddenly a name brought me back to their conversation.

"Wait what", I said as I zoomed in on my aunt. I tried to hear the words in my head again, but they just didn't make sense.

My aunt smiled devilishly and said "My new job is at the new agency 'Seven Seasons'. My job is to travel around with groups represented in the company. You know when they do showcases, photo shoots or MV shootings." My aunt smiled, because I really think my face looked like that of an idiot.

"And while you stand there with your mouth wide open", she grinned "I'll say 'yes' to your thoughts. I will travel with the band Block B and yes THE Block B. I will make sure they keep their schedule and that they treated with respect".

My breath had literally stopped.

"You mean to tell me that you are gonna work side by side with Block B and yes MY Block B?", I didn't know where I found my voice, but I needed to make sure that I wasn't listening to crazy talk.

"Eun Bit ah don't raise your voice", my mother said from the couch, but I really didn't care right now.

"That's right and guess what, if everything goes well then maybe you can come with me from time to time and help out", my aunt winked at me.

The feeling I felt in that moment could only be described as happy. I screamed and ran for my aunt to give her a hug, ignoring my mother's warning of being too loud.

"OMG that would be a dream come true. Just tell me when and where", I said and added "I'm not gonna behave like some crazy fan you know".

"I know you will behave, but you can't go and tell everyone about this", she said and I could hear the seriousness in her voice.

"Of course not Imo, I will only tell Eun Soo and Yeon Woo and I know they will keep it a secret", I said as I ran for my room eager to call them both RIGHT NOW.

"You gotta be kidding me! Please tell me you're just telling me some lame joke, but if it is a joke then I'm gonna come over and kick you're a**". I laughed at Eun Soo's threat, but quickly assured her that I was telling the truth. I had seen Eun Soo kick a** before and I never wanted that to befall me.

"We gotta tell Yeon Woo tomorrow, this is just too big for just the two of us", Eun Soo said and I agreed.

"But remember it's just the three of us who can know", my tone serious now.

"Clearly I get that Eun Bit ah. This will be our little secret and who knows maybe something will really come out of this", she giggled.

I laughed and tried in my mind to make time go faster.


End file.
